The Project
by EmeraldOwl823
Summary: Peter Chase and Ann-Elizabeth Jackson are complete opposites, and now they must work together on school project to research their family tree. And together, they just might find out more than they ever imagined about their family. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Prologue to another story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, this is just the prologue, so the plot hasn't actually come yet. And just for clarification, Peter and Ann-Elizabeth are related to Percy and Annabeth. The rest will be found out, along with what happened with Percy and Annabeth! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson stories. Although I wish I could.**

Peter's POV

This isn't a once upon a time story, one that ends with a happily ever after. More like a once upon a horribly Monday story, and ends with an F in History class. Our story starts on one particularly awful Monday, when Ms. Strussel decided to assign the class a project: to research our family and our ancestors. But here's the catch. We were working in partners. When Ms. Strussel made the announcement that we would be working in partners, I immediately looked over at George Underwood, my closest friend in school. I was thinking that this would be an awesome project, but then came the terrible part. Ms. Strussel said that _she_ would be the one picking partners! The whole 6th grade class groaned, but Ms. Strussel just ignored it.

"I will announce the partners after lunch. Now class, get out your textbook and turn to page…" I tuned Ms. Strussel out, and wondered who my partner would be.

"Mr. Chase! Would you mind joining us?" Ms. Strussel's voice brought me back to the classroom, and I saw her looking sternly at me. I realized I must have fallen asleep, because my arms felt weird as if I had laid my head on them.

"Mr. Chase, please come to my desk after lunch dismissal to talk about this _issue_"

"Yes Ms. Strussel" I had learned at the beginning of the year that by at least attempting to be polite, you got less of a punishment.

When lunchtime came around, I walked up to Ms. Stussel's desk.

"Mr. Chase, this isn't the first time this has happened, and it's getting to be a problem. It is very disruptive to the class, not to mention the fact that you don't learn anything when you fall asleep. So, for this next project, I'm going to partner you up with Ms. Jackson. I hope that with her as your partner, you will be able to focus on the assignment" If you don't know her, Ann-Elizabeth Jackson is the most snobby, most annoying girl anyone could ever meet. She's one of those smart girls, the kind who thinks she knows everything. And she _always_ works alone, so you could bet she wouldn't be too happy about pairing up either. For once, I was happy that lunch was in the middle of the class period, so that I could leave.

"Yes Ms. Strussel" I hoped that maybe, just maybe, Ann-Elizabeth would talk Ms. Strussel out of it. With that wish, I walked out the door and headed to lunch.

Ann-Elizabeth's POV

After my usual lunch I walked to the library, hoping to escape the madness of the cafeteria. I had just finished reading my last book, so I looked around for a new one to read. I had already read most of the books in the library, so it was hard to find a new one. I walked around the library twice, but I hadn't found a new book to read. I decided to just reread one of my favorite books. I picked up _Divergent_ by Veronica Roth, because it's one of my favorite books and I hadn't read it for a while. After I checked out the book, it was time to head back to class. I headed back out into the noisy lunchroom, and was on my way to class.

I was the first one to arrive at the classroom, as usual, so I took my seat and started to read _Divergent_.

"Ms. Jackson? Can I talk to you for a moment?" It startled me that Ms. Strussel wanted to talk to me. I couldn't have been in any trouble, so I immediately got up and walked over to her desk.

"Yes Ms. Strussel?" I asked, being as polite as I could. I always tried to be polite to my teachers, and get on their good side.

"I would like to partner you up with Mr. Chase. I know that you usually work alone, but I want him to focus on the assignment. And I think you are the only person who can make sure that happens" I was angry with that, but I tried to keep my calm.

"Yes Ms. Strussel" I said, as I walked back to my desk.

You might think that was a simple request, and I'm just over reacting. But I'm not. Peter Chase is the single most annoying, most idiotic boy there is. He's the kind of boy who doesn't care about anything. I mean, he fell asleep in class! And now I was going to have to work with him on this project! And this project was going to be worth 80% of our grade! If I got an F on this project, my grade would be for sure lowered to a B, maybe even a C! I realized that class was about to start, so I put that matter out of my mind so I could focus on the class.

By the time class was over, I had almost forgotten the whole being partners with Peter issue. Except at the very end of class, Ms. Strussel posted the list of partners.

_Kaylee Softman and Jonah Mitchel_

_Lauren Osera and Kyle Wazman_

_Michael Newman and Mary Lasery _

_Callen Picklebury and Peyton Kraft_

_Jasmine Yin and George Underwood_

And at the very bottom of the list

_Peter Chase and Ann-Elizabeth Jackson_

When I got home, my mom wasn't there. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she wasn't home. I took off my shoes (don't ask me why, it's just a family rule) and ran down the hall to my room. I plopped down on my bed and started reading. My room is pretty small, but it's big enough. I have my small bed along with set of drawers and a desk, but that's about it. I don't have many possessions either. Besides my clothes, I have my laptop and all my school stuff, plus a few books that I really liked and decided to buy. Anyways, by the time my mom came home I was halfway through the book already. My mom must have picked my sisters up from school, and took them to who knows where because it was already well past six.

"Ann-Elizabeth! Where are you?!"

"Coming!" Knowing my mom, she would be calling me down to yell or lecture me about something.

"Why didn't you do your chores? The dishwasher is ready to be unloaded and the garbage needs to be taken out!" Yep, I was right. And I knew better than telling my mom that those were my sister's chores, not mine.

"Yes mother" I said with a sigh, and started to unload the dishwasher.

Once I was done with my sister's chores, I went back to my room to write. People know I love to read, but most people don't know I also like to write. It's one of those things that's my getaway, where I can write out a whole other life, where anything goes. Currently I've been working on a dystopian-futuristic story. I stopped in the middle of a chapter, and I hadn't worked on it for a while, so I went back and read the whole thing. So far, it was pretty lame because I hadn't gotten to the actual plot yet. That's one of the hard things about dystopian stories. You have to explain how the world is set up before it can actually get to the plot. Oh well. I wrote a bit, but then went back to reading _Divergent_.

Before too long, my mom called me down to dinner. I bookmarked my place, then walked down the hallway to the table. My mom had made spaghetti and meatballs, which I don't really like. But then again, I'm a picky eater so I don't like much. Luckily, I don't need to eat very much in the first place. And no, I don't have an eating disorder or anything like that, I just don't need to eat much. So I quickly ate, and then went back to my room. Yeah, you could say I'm somewhat anti-social. But that just because I don't get along with a whole bunch of people really. Most people just think I'm nerdy and leave me alone. Once I was back in my room, I continued to write. This time I worked on a different story, one that had already developed a plot and I had worked on more. I keep writing until I had to go to bed, and even then I was continuing the story in my head.

Peter's POV

The next morning slept in. I woke up super late, and I knew I was going to be late for school. I threw on my shirt and put on the jeans I had worn yesterday, rushed downstairs to have my mom write me a note, had a quick breakfast of a glass of milk and toast, and ran out the door. The nice thing about where I live is that the school is right next door. The bad part is that I have to walk every day. By the time I had gone to the office to turn in the note, it was already ten minutes into class. Unfortunately, I had math first period, and Mr. Cunther was the strictest. I rushed into class, and managed to only get a quick lecture. However, I got a longer one when Mr. Cunther caught me staring out the window.

"Peter! This is the third time this week I've caught you not paying attention in class! You have detention!" He then gave me a long lecture about how important math was, and that we would use it for the rest of our lives, blah blah blah. I kind of zoned out while he was talking. Luckily, the bell rang and I was able to rush out of the classroom before Mr. Cunther could say anything more.

By fourth period, I had received three glares from the teacher, two short lectures, and one threat of detention, plus the actual detention Mr. Cunther gave me. I was pretty worn out by then, and that was my least favorite class, so I could definitely expect more coming. I took my seat right before class started, so at least in couldn't get in trouble for being late.

"Okay class, I'm going to give you this whole class period to work on the family tree project, so get with your partners now" Could this day get _any_ worse? First I get detention, and then I have to work with Ann-Elizabeth the whole class? Today was definitely_ not_ my day.


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed my school laptop and walked over to Ann-Elizabeth's desk, which was in the corner of the classroom. I pulled up an extra chair, and sat down across from her.

"So, I guess we have to work together on this" She said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, apparently. Let's just get this over with" I opened up my laptop

"Fine by me" We sat in silence for a minute.

"What should we do?" I asked, breaking the silence. She rolled her eyes at me, as if it was a stupid question.

"Duh, we look up our parents first. You have seaweed for brains" I was angry about the last comment, but I kept my mouth closed. She did have a point, I'm not the brightest. Anything that I said she could just use against me.

"Fine, whatever you say, smart girl" I typed in my dad's name, Robert Chase. My dad was a successful architect, and had his own business. When I searched up his name, there were a bunch of hits. Most of them were about the buildings he had designed.

"I can't find much of anything" I complained

"Quit complaining. Keep looking" She continued looking at her laptop, as if she had found something interesting.

"Have you found anything?"

She didn't respond. I figured I should just continue working, and hope the I would find something. I scrolled down, and found something different.

_The Chase trial close, Annabeth Chase declared dead._

Annabeth Chase? Where have I heard that before? I recognized the name, but I didn't know who it was. I clicked on the link.

_Two months after Annabeth Chase, 29, was declared missing, the police have still yet found evidence. Annabeth Chase was the single mother of Robert, 5, and Linda, 7. The father of the children was never determined. The children were dropped off from school at the Chase household on April 17, 2025, only to find the mother gone. After missing for 3 days, the police were called. After two months of searching for Annabeth Chase, the case is now closed and Annabeth Chase is now declared dead. _**(*enter evil laughter here*)**

Well. That explains why I've never met my grandmother, and why my dad never talked about her. I knew that my mom and her parents had died in a car crash when I was younger, but I was never told about this. I've never met any of my relatives, outside of my family.

I decided to look into it more. I typed in Annabeth Chase, and the article that I had just looked at was at the top. There were a few more like the first, but they all basically said the same thing. Apparently, my grandmother was depressed at the time, and then one day she just disappeared. The police had looked into it, but found no evidence of foul play and declared that she had left of her own free will and was most likely dead. I was actually thinking that this was going to be an interesting assignment, and was about to talk to Ann-Elizabeth, when Ms. Strussel announced that class was going to end soon and we needed to get back to our seats.

"Remember class, the project is due by Friday" Friday! That was only three days from now! "And I expect you and your partner to present your findings. Now you may go back to your seats" I was about to leave to go back to my desk when Ann-Elizabeth interrupted me.

"We need to get together to work on this project"

"Um, yeah, sure. How about if you come to my house?"

"Fine by me. What time works for you?" I looked up at the clock and realized that class had ended, and I needed to get across the school in 5 minutes unless I wanted another detention.

"Um, here's my phone number. We can talk about it later, ok?" I tore a sheet of paper from my notebook and jotted down my cell phone number.

"Here" I quickly went back to my seat to grab my stuff, as people started walking in for the next class. I ran to science, hoping that I would make it on time. I _really_ didn't need another detention.

Luckily, I just made it to science class, and class was easy, so the time went by quickly. Before I knew it, it was time to go to PE. I changed into my sneakers, since I was already in my PE clothes, and headed out to the gym. My buddy, George, was already in the gym. He had some sort of disability, so he was excused for all the classes.

"Hey man!" he shouted across the gym, as soon as he saw me come out of the locker rooms.

"Hey" PE was the one class where we were allowed to actually talk, so we used that time to the fullest.

"Man, you have to work with Ann-Elizabeth for the LA project. That must suck"

"Yeah. It sucks. And now we have to work on the project outside of school too"

"Oh man, that really-" Just then the teacher walked in, so we had to start warm ups. When the teacher is talking and during warm ups is the only time we actually have to be quiet in PE.

"Okay class, today we're going to start our new unit, badminton!" The whole class groaned, with the exception of a few people. Badminton was known as one of the worst sports at our school, not only because of the fact that it's boring, but because the rackets are terrible. I'm sure everyone would much rather play football or dodge ball. But of course, neither are one of the units, because it's considered too dangerous.

"Now line up, so I can number you off, and then once you get your number go and join your teammates. Remember who's on your team, because you're going to be playing as a team for this whole unit" The teacher numbered us off, mixing up the numbers so we wouldn't know who would be on our teams. I ended up with team 5 and George was in team 10. I ran over to where team 5 was meeting, and of course, Ann-Elizabeth was on my team. Just my luck.

When the teacher was done numbering everyone off, we had 10 minutes to practice before we started playing in actual games. I was nominated as team captain, so I was in charge at the moment.

"Ok, we all know each other, so we can skip that part. Who all has experience playing badminton?" neither of them raised their hands. "Ok, so we basically a suck a playing badminton. Good. Well then, let's get in a formation" Since there were three of us, two of us played and we rotated to let the other person play.

"Okay everyone, gather up! 1 and 2 will play each other, 3 and 4 will play each other, 5 and 6, 7 and 8, and 9 and 10" the teacher assigned us to our courts, and we had the rest of the class to play. We played three games against team 6, and lost to them one to two. They won two of the three games, while we only won one. Then it was time to change, and then the day was over.

Once I had gotten my backpack and was on my way to the bus, I was able to look at my phone. I had a text message from George

_Hey man _

I texted back

'_Sup_

He immediately responded back, as I was getting on the bus

_What are ya doing this afternoon? Wanna hang out?_

_I wish. I have to work on the LA project with A-E, remember? _

_Oh yeah, I remember. Sucks_

_You're lucky you got partnered with Jasmine_

Jasmine was a nerd like Ann-Elizabeth, but she was a popular nerd. She was also sporty, and wasn't snotty about her smartness. And she was always planned things out, so you didn't have to do hardly any work.

_I know right? Tell me how it goes with A-E_

_I will. Wish me luck_

As soon as I sent that text, my phone told me I had got another text.

_Peter,_

_I can come over between 3 and 6. What time works the best for you?_

_-Ann-Elizabeth_

She even wrote her texts like a letter?! How snotty could she get?!

_3 works fine with me_

I forwarded George the text Ann-Elizabeth had just sent me

_Dude, look what A-E just texted me_

_Peter,_

_I can come over between 3 and 6. What time works the best for you?_

_-Ann-Elizabeth_

_How stupid is that?!_

I sent him the text just as I received a response from Ann-Elizabeth.

_Ok. What's your address? It's not in the directory_

Huh. She didn't write it like a letter this time.

_Oh, it's 5898 371__st__ street _

George responded

_Wow, that's stupid. Writing a text like a letter?_

_I know right. At least the second wasn't like the first_

Ann-Elizabeth replied

_Ok. See you at three._

I decided not to respond to her text, and besides, I was home anyways

_Hey man, I gotta go_

_Bye dude_

I took out my key to the door, and shoved it in the key hole. Like always, rather than turning the key, I giggled it around and the door opened. My dad worked all day, so I always came home to an empty house. He never came home until late, sometimes even after dinner or even after I'm in bed. As for my mom, well, she was gone.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:30. I still had some time before Ann-Elizabeth came, so I decided to do some more research. When I looked into it more, I found that my father and his sister had gone to live with my great grandma, or his grandma. When I looked into my dad and his sister more, I found that my dad's sister then also disappeared when she was older. She disappeared when she was around 16, and was assumed to have run away. The police also looked for her, but like their mother, it was assumed she left on her own.

Before I knew it, the doorbell rang. I looked up at the clock, and it read three. I ran to the door, and opened it. In the doorway, there was a lady who couldn't have been more than twenty five. I assumed that Ann-Elizabeth would come with her mom, but I guess I assumed wrong. This lady couldn't have been her mother, she was too young.

And there was Ann-Elizabeth, but she looked totally different. She usually wore a blouse with a pleated skirt to school, like a school uniform. But now, she was wearing a simple t-shirt with jeans and a hoodie. And her hair was different too. Rather than the simple braid she wore to school, her long blond hair was down, and looked, well…pretty. I realized that I was staring.

"Oh! Come in" I opened the door so they could walk inside.

"It's fine," the lady looked down at Ann-Elizabeth, "I will be back in an hour" then the turned around and left.

"Well, come inside" She walked inside, and I saw that she had brought her school laptop.

"Ok, well, do you want to go work in my room?"

"Uh, sure, I guess" I showed her up the stairs, and down the hallway to where my room was.

My room was fairly large, with my bed, my desk, my dresser, and my huge closet. And then there was a whole bunch of space on the floor too.

"So, what should we do for the project? Mrs. Strussel just said we had to 'present our findings'. What do you think we should do?"

"Well, I guess that we could draw up a family tree or something. That seems like the most obvious way"

"Sure" I realized that we were both just awkwardly standing. "Oh, do you want to sit?" I motioned to the floor.

"Oh, sure" we both sat down on the floor, which didn't really help the awkwardness. I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so, different. She was almost…pretty. Oh man, what was wrong with me! I couldn't actually be, falling for her, could I?

Ann-Elizabeth's POV

He was staring at me. Was that good? Or did I have something on my face? Oh well.

"So, um, do you want to start working?" I don't understand why I was feeling nervous. I was _never_ nervous.

"Uh, sure" I pulled out my computer and went to work. I didn't really find anything during class, so I decided to use a different site this time. I typed in my mother's name, Linda Jackson. When I looked it up, all I found was some other Linda Jackson. I scrolled down, and found an actual site about my mother. I could tell, since it had a picture of her. Well, at least it looked a bit like her. I clicked on the link to see what it said.

_Linda Chase_

Wait what? My mother wasn't Linda Chase. She was Linda_ Jackson_. But the picture looked exactly like her. I looked at the caption under the picture.

_Age Processed, what she would look like at age 39_

I continued to read the article. Apparently, Linda Chase's mother was killed when she was 7 and went to live with her grandmother along with her younger brother. When Linda was about 16, she ran away and was never found. But the picture looked _so _much like my mother, it couldn't be a coincidence. I scrolled down to find a picture of Linda when she was younger, but couldn't find one. I went and searched Linda Chase up to see if I could find any pictures of her. Right at the top, there was a picture of her taken right before she ran away.

My mother had the same picture in her bedroom.

Peter's POV

"Peter! Look what I found!" Ann-Elizabeth screamed.

"What is it?!" I figured it must have been important, Ann-Elizabeth wasn't the type of person who screams

"My mother, her name was Linda Chase. She ran away when she was younger, and was never found! My mother is Linda Chase!" I was in shock. Linda Chase? That was dad's sister. That means…Ann-Elizabeth is my cousin? That couldn't be right.

"Ann-Elizabeth, that can't be right. Linda Chase was my dad's sister. Besides, your mom's last name is Jackson, right?"

"Well yeah. I need to look into that more. Wait, my mother is you dad's _sister_?!" Wow, for someone so smart, she didn't catch on too quickly.

"Yeah. But it could just be a coincidence, right?"

"I don't think so" She showed me her laptop, which was open to a picture of a teenage girl. "This is a picture of Linda Chase before she ran away. My mom has that exact same picture in her room. I don't think this is a coincidence"

Ok, this was getting crazy. Ann-Elizabeth couldn't be my cousin. Just, just _no_.

"Peter? What have you found about our parents" Ann-Elizabeth asked, quietly.

"Ann-Elizabeth, I-"

"Oh, call me Anna. That's what my dad used to call me. My mother tells me to tell people to call me Ann-Elizabeth though. I don't like my name, but my mother refuses to let me be nicknamed Anna"

"Well, ok then _Anna_. If it's is true that our parents are siblings, then how can you prove it?" She thought for a minute, and then answered.

"We need to find proof. Can you come over to my house tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure I guess"

"Great. We'll find the proof tomorrow" The doorbell rang, and I saw that an hour had already passed. Anna and I ran down the stairs, and I opened up the door.

"Ann-Elizabeth, time to go home" The same lady who dropped Anna off was back to pick her up.

"Mother, this is Peter, the boy who I'm working on the project with. Peter, this is my mother" Wait, _that's_ her mom?! But she looked like, twenty five! Before I could ask, Anna's mom was pulling her to the car.

"I'll text you later!" Anna yelled, as she got into the car. I smiled as I walked into the house. Yeah, I was definitely falling for her.

**AN: Yay! This chapter was long, just as I hoped! Over 2,700 words! Anyways, please don't forget to review! Tell me if something's wrong (in a nice-ish way please!), if you have any suggestions, or anything else! I'll try and post the next chapter soon, probably tomorrow or Saturday. **


	3. Chapter 3

Peter's POV

I closed the door, and ran up to my bedroom. I _definitely _needed to talk to George.

_Dude! Anna just came over to my house to work on the project, and guess what she found!_

I sent the text, and waited for a response.

It was a couple hours later before George responded.

_Wait, who's Anna?_

_Ann-Elizabeth. She told me to call her Anna._

_What did Ann-Elizabeth find?_

_Apparently, she found an article about my dad's sister, Linda Chase, and is convinced that it's her mom. She says her mom has a picture of Linda when she was younger_

_Whoa, really?_

_Yeah really. It's much easier to talk to a guy rather than a girl. I tried telling Anna it was a coincidence, but she wouldn't listen_

_I gotta go bye dude_

I turned off my phone, feeling much better being able to talk to a guy. I went downstairs, and waited for my dad to come home.

When my dad finally came home, it was just before dinner. I was glad he came home when he did, because then I could talk to him.

"Hey dad, I'm doing this project at school, and I could use your help" I said, as we were eating.

"Sure bud, what's the project?"

"We have to research our family. Is there anything that you know I could use?"

"No, nothing important. Sorry bud" He then got up and rinsed his dish, then left.

He must not want me to know about his family. But why? What's so important about the fact that his mother left? That's not uncommon these days. And about his mysterious sister? I guess I'll just have to find out by myself.

Anna's POV

When I got home I immediately went to my room to research some more. Since Peter didn't tell me about his side of the family, I decided to look for myself. I looked up Robert Chase, my mother's brother and Peter's father, and found mostly stuff on buildings. From the looks of it, he was a very successful architect. I scrolled down and found something other than buildings.

_The Chase trial close, Annabeth Chase declared dead._

**(if you remember what the article said, you can skip this part but I'm putting it in the story anyways)**

_Two months after Annabeth Chase, 29, was declared missing, the police have still yet found evidence. Annabeth Chase was the single mother of Robert, 5, and Linda, 7. The father of the children was never determined. The children were dropped off from school at the Chase household on April 17, 2025, only to find the mother gone. After missing for 3 days, the police were called. After two months of searching for Annabeth Chase, the case is now closed and Annabeth Chase is now declared dead._

Wow. So Annabeth Chase is my grandmother. I looked her up, and found quite a bit about her. There was one article I found particularly interesting. It was about a man, Percy Jackson, who was suspected to be Robert and my mother's dad. That could be why my mother took the surname Jackson. But why, that I'll have to find out on my own.

The next morning, I woke up early so I could research more. You see, the mornings are basically the only time I have for myself, besides whenever my sisters have something going on. My sisters are both sporty, while I'm the one who would rather eat a worm than kick a ball around. Anyways, I looked to see if I could find any new information, but I didn't. I had read all of the articles about Annabeth, Robert, and Linda. I needed to find out what _really_ happened. That's when it came to me. How to prove it to Peter.

I couldn't wait for the end of the day, and for Peter to come over. When school was finally over, I texted him.

_You can come over today, right?_

I started my walk home. I technically could take the bus, and it was recommended, but I liked walking home. It was…nicer. I looked at my phone and saw that Peter had responded.

_Yeah. Where do you live?_

I forgot he doesn't know my address.

_Oh, it's 4089, 527__th__ Way_

_Ok, thanks. When should I come over?_

When _should_ he come over? It was Wednesday, so my sisters had sports from right after school to after dinner

_Any time works, as long as it's ok with not having a parent there_

_Oh, that's fine. My dad doesn't care, as long as it's ok with you. So how about if I come over around 3? I can stay as long as needed, except I need to be home by 6_

_Sure, works for me. See you then_

I sent the text as I was walking up my driveway. By the time I was inside the house, it was 2:45 and Peter would be over soon. I changed out of my uncomfortable school clothes that my mother had me wear. I changed into one of my favorite t-shirts and some older, worn-in jeans. By the time I brushed my long blonde hair and put it in a high ponytail, the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs to answer it, just as the bell finished ringing.

"Hey" I said as I opened the door. Peter looked different, more relaxed. More…jokingly, and friendly. Almost, kind of…cute.

I snapped out of it and realized that nobody had dropped Peter off, since there was no car in the driveway. I looked closer and saw that there was a bike instead.

"So, do you have a plan on how you're going to prove to me that your mom is my dad's sister?" He had a lopsided grin, as if he thought I wouldn't have a plan. Maybe he does have seaweed for brains. I smiled at that thought.

"You've got seaweed brains" I smiled. "Of course I have a plan" I took his hand, and pulled him down the hallway. I dragged him into my room, to show him the article about Percy Jackson that I had pulled up on my computer.

"See? This is one of my theories. But I have an even better idea to prove it, one that will help us with the project" I smiled wide as I told him my idea.

"We go into the attic. That's where everything that doesn't belong down here is kept. Everything that my mother would want to keep a secret"

"I get it now. You plan on finding something that proves that your mom is Linda Chase" Gosh, that grin was just too…cute

"Yeah. So you ready to explore?"

To be honest, I had no clue what we were going to find up there. I've never been in the attic, so I didn't know what to expect.

"Whoa" Peter said, as he finished climbing the ladder.

"What is it? What do you see?"

When I reached the top too, I saw what he meant. It was huge, with boxes everywhere.

"How are we supposed to find proof in this mess?" I exclaimed

"Well, how about we start there?" Peter pointed to a chest.

"Oh come on Peter. This isn't some book where the 'treasure' we're looking for is in some chest"

He shrugged. "Well, it's worth a shot"

Peter crawled over to where the chest was, among the array of boxes.

"Peter!" With a huff, I crawled after him. "Wait for me" With his lopsided grin, he looked back at me, uncertainly crawling through the boxes.

"What's wrong smart girl? Afraid of spiders?" Peter said jokingly.

"Actually, yes. And don't call me smart girl!"

"Ha! Fine, how about wise girl?" He mumbled to himself, something about how wise girl sounded better. I rolled my eyes at that, but I couldn't help myself from smiling.

Peter's POV

Anna was avoiding basically all of boxes, and was kinda cute while she was doing that. When she finally reached the chest, I was ready.

I had caught a small spider, and decided to see what Anna's reaction to it was. When she reached the box, I held out the spider in her face. She screamed so loud, it was so funny! When I let go of the spider, and when Anna finished freaking out, she playfully punched me.

"Don't do that to me!" I laughed a little, and she crossed her arms. God, she could be so cute. And the light was just right and made her eyes shine. She brushed her hair out of her face, and was smiling just a little. I don't know what came over me, but at that moment, I almost felt like I could…kiss her. I shook away that thought. No, I couldn't kiss _Ann-Elizabeth_. It's just, she's so, different. She's not snobby or stuck up, just doesn't really have any friends. The Ann-Elizabeth I knew from school is totally different from this Anna. And I think I was definitely falling for this Anna.

Anna's POV

When I reached the chest, Peter scared me with a spider. I freaked out, and then he _laughed_. But his laugh is contagious, so I couldn't help but laugh a bit too.

"So, do you want to open the chest? Since you were so persistent about it"

He smiled his signature smile as he answered. "Yeah. Let's see what's inside this thing!"

Peter attempted to lift up the top, but found it to be locked.

"This proves it! This chest holds something interesting!" Peter exclaimed

"Well, how do you plan on opening it?"

"Hm. Do you have a bobby pin?"

"It just so happens that I do" I pull one of the bobby pins from my hair and gave it to him. "Here you go. You're lucky. I rarely wear bobby pins"

Peter attempted to pick the lock, but from the looks of it, he was failing.

"Aha! Unlocked!" Peter flipped open the top and we both just stared.

Inside the chest was a whole bunch of papers, along with a worn leather book.

"What's this?" Peter picked up the book, and opened it up to the first page. It looked like a diary, handwritten. The page Peter opened up to looked like it was written by a child.

_Momma left today. We came home from school, and she wasn't there. Grandma says we just have to wait and see if she comes home. I know she won't_

I grabbed the book from Peter, and skipped ahead a few pages. This entry was dated, and in a more mature handwriting.

_3/29/2034_

_I've been planning this escape for a while. I'm writing down the list of supplies I'm going to take below_

_Water_

_Granola bars_

_Sleeping bag_

_Sweatshirt_

_This journal_

_I'm going to look for my mom. I believe she's somewhere near New York. I know she's not dead. She can't be. I just know it._

I read through the next few entries.

_4/5/2034_

_I'm leaving tonight. I packed everything, along with a map of the whole eastern area. I hope no one follows me._

_4/8/2034_

_I've made it into the state boundaries of New York. I don't know where in New York my mom could be, so I think I'll try the city first_

_4/16/2034_

_I've found him. Percy Jackson. My father. And my mother too. I'm so happy_

_7/28/2034_

_Mother and Father are wonderful. I wish that Robert was here too. Father and Mother tell the most amazing stories of these heroes, demigods. I wish my life could stay like this forever._

_11/15/2034_

_They're gone. Mother and Father. They left_

There were some pages ripped out between some of the entries, and some after the last one. I looked through the book, looking for other entries. I pulled the back cover accidentally, and ripped the top of it. As I frantically tried to fix it, something slipped out. A note, but in a totally different handwriting.

_Linda,_

_Oh, how I wish I didn't have to write this. But you deserve an explanation. Where do I begin? Do you remember all those stories, the ones about the demigods? Well, the stories are real. Your father and I should know. We are demigods our self. I guess I should begin our story when your dad and I first met. We had so many adventures, and back then, it was a troubled time. A horrible monster, the Titan Kronos, was rising and your father defeated it. As a reward, the god Zeus offered your father immortality. Your father refused it, and continued to go on adventures and save the world. By then, Zeus decided that Percy should become immortal and forced immortality upon your father. Percy came and lived in the human world with me, but Zeus had a rule. Gods, no matter how minor, can live in the human world with their offspring. So when we had you and your brother, Percy gladly left to give you a chance at life. I wanted to bring you and your brother up, and hold on to what I had left of Percy. But Percy had somehow convinced Zeus that I deserved immortality too. So I had to leave you and your brother, hoping you would never learn the truth. But then when we took a trip down to New York, and you found us. Unfortunately, Zeus has found us out and we are being forced to return to Olympus. Please, go and seek Camp Half-Blood. There you can learn more. I love you sweetie, and never forget that. Know that we are always watching over you, and that we care. Goodbye, and know the gods watch over you._

My mother never found this note. This note, a note that my grandmother wrote. This note, which told me everything about my grandmother. This wonderful, amazing note. I passes it to Peter, so he could read it.

"Wow. Ok, between this note and the diary and the fact that your mom has them, I believe you" Peter said, as he finished reading the note.

"We should find them. I obviously can't talk to my mother about it. So we should go and find Annabeth and Percy or something. Or look into this Camp Half-Blood"

"I dunno. What are we supposed to say if we find them, 'hey, we might be your grandchildren'? Plus, this note makes no sense. It has something to do with these stories that they told, ones that we don't know. We should look into the stories first"

"I guess that's true. The whole note doesn't quite make sense, since it all has something to do with these stories. I mean, becoming immortal? How could anyone become immortal? Anyways, let's look inside the chest. Maybe there's like, a book of the stories or something"

Peter, in response, shrugged his shoulders and peered inside the chest. He reached inside, and pulled out a large book.

"What is that?" I asked

"A book on Greek myths"

"Like the ones we learned in class? With the gods and the heroes?" Then I remembered. "Wait! Wasn't Zeus like, the king of the Greek gods? Annabeth mentioned Zeus in the letter. Could these be the stories?"

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" I grabbed the book from Peter, and started looking through it. I turned to the pages about Hercules and started reading the myth.

"Here!" I shouted, when I found what I was looking for. "Here it says that Zeus gave Hercules immortality-"

"Just like Annabeth said in the note" Peter finished my sentence.

"Yeah. So these were the stories that Annabeth is talking about, right?"

"I assume so. We need to find them"

"Fine. I agree with you that we should find them, but how? Where are we supposed to find them?"

I thought for a moment, and came up with an idea.

"How about we try New York? That's where my mother went to look, and she found them"

"Ok, sure. But how are we supposed to get to New York? Sure, it's only a few hours away by car, but we can't drive"

Peter stumped me with that question. How _would_ we get to New York? We can't just ask our parents, and there wasn't really anyone else we could ask.

"Well, I'll have to think about that. Anyways, isn't almost time for you to leave?"

"Oh yeah!" Peter checked his phone, and didn't seem happy about the time. "Oh crap. I gotta run"

I quickly put the stuff back in the chest as Peter dashed downstairs. I followed him, and helped him gather his stuff. I followed him to the door, and right before he was about to leave, I said goodbye

"Bye. See you tomorrow Peter" His lopsided grin spread across his face

"Bye Anna" He ran off to his bike and peddled away as I went back into the house, smiling.

**AN: Ok, for starters, I need to clear the setting up. Yeah, this story is set in the future, but I'm pretending basically nothing has changed. Except since it's in the future, nobody remembers PJO (I know, sad right?) Well, other than that, if you have any other questions, feel free to ask! Bye for now!**


End file.
